


Pumpkin Spice

by wakeupstiles



Series: 9 Days of Scream Halloween Fics 2k16 [4]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Halloween AU, Humor, barista emma, coffee shop AU, emma is a fumbling mess honestly, student audrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: Every day at 10am, Audrey Jensen goes to the Grindhouse Cafe for her morning latte. This morning, Emma Duval was determined to talk to her.





	

“Heads up, your favorite customer is coming in.” Brooke mumbled as she passed by her friend, elbowing her in the ribs. Emma looked up from her phone, shoving it in her pocket and giving her full attention to the woman walking through the front doors.

“The usual?” Emma asked with a bright smile, her heart doing that stupid fluttering thing when the short haired brunette smiled back.

“Please,” She said, taking out her phone as she waited at the counter for her order. Emma nodded, turning back to the coffee machines to make Audrey’s latte. Every morning at exactly ten she would come in, order a pumpkin spice latte, soy milk, no sugar, extra foam, extra whipped cream, with two shots of espresso, and sit at the small table in the corner of the café. She would take out her laptop, maybe some books and notebooks, and begin working on various things until one in the afternoon. Then Audrey would pack up, smile at Emma, and leave.

It wasn’t that Emma was stalking her. She just noticed. She really, _really_ noticed. And okay, maybe she had a little crush. _“Little? Emma, get a grip.”_ Brooke had said after the third time Audrey had come into the café. Emma just shrugged, her face turning red, and went back to work.

So, _okay,_ it was a _massive_ crush. But that was weird. Right? Having a crush on someone you didn’t even know, someone who only talks to you to give you her coffee order, that was weird.

_Right?_

Emma thought so. Brooke thought she was hopeless.

“Here you go.” Emma said, sliding the cup across the counter and taking the five-dollar bill from Audrey’s palm. With an eat-your-heart-out smile, Audrey took her mug and walked to the back of the café, sitting down at the round table and beginning her work.

Emma couldn’t take her eyes off of her, and okay _creepy,_ but Audrey was just so beautiful and Emma was a goddamn lost cause. Honestly, how could someone she’d only met a handful of times have this effect on her? She wasn’t the type to fall like that, to develop stupid crushes at the drop of a hat, and yet there she was, pining for a girl whom she didn’t even know the last name of.

“Em, customer.” Brooke muttered under her breath, passing by the awestruck girl as she refilled the straws. Blinking, Emma adverted her attention from Audrey and quickly served the frowning man waiting at the counter.

 

 

“Everything okay?” Emma asked an hour later, standing in front of Audrey’s table. She didn’t know why she felt so anxious; she did rounds like these all the time, going to each table and making sure the customers had everything they needed. But when she got to Audrey’s table it was always the same—she panicked. What if she said something wrong? What if she said something stupid? What if she forgot words entirely and said nothing at all, just standing at the end of the table looking like an idiot?

“Yeah, everything’s great.” The girl answered, not taking her eyes off her laptop screen. Emma didn’t take it personally; she looked extremely busy, with her text books and notes strewed haphazardly all over the small table.

“Do you need anything else?” She didn’t want to bother her more than necessary, but the questions were routine and if her boss, Piper found out she didn’t ask them, then she would get yelled at. And Emma really didn’t want to be yelled at.

Audrey looked up at her then, eyebrows furrowed in thought. She looked to her empty coffee cup, then back at Emma. “Maybe another latte?”

Emma grinned, taking the cup. “Sure.”

 

 

“So, what did you say?” Brooke asked, following Emma behind the counter.

She shrugged. “I asked if she needed anything else.”

“And?” Her friend pressed.

“And I’m making her another latte.” She answered.

Brooke slapped Emma’s shoulder. _“Emma!”_ She hissed disapprovingly.

 _“What?”_ Emma hissed back, preparing the ingredients for the pumpkin spice latte. “I’m doing my job.”

Brooke rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and leaning back against the counter. “You were _supposed_ to make conversation with her.”

“What the hell am I supposed to say?”

The blonde shrugged, being of no help. “Something other than ‘can I take your order’.”

Emma scoffed. “Well, let me know when you think of something.” She grabbed the full coffee cup and headed back towards Audrey’s table.

“Wait,” Brooke gasped, reaching out and grabbing Emma’s forearm, pulling her back and causing her to spill a some of the latte on the floor. Emma gave her friend a dirty scowl, but the girl paid her no attention. “Invite her to my Halloween party tonight.” She suggested.

Emma arched a brow. “Really?”

Brooke nodded. “Duh. If it’ll get you to stop looking like a little lost puppy whenever she comes in here, then hell yeah.”

Emma puffed out her lower lip. “I do not look like a lost puppy.”

“You do.” Brooke deadpanned. “Now, go ask her.” She shooed her friend away. Emma grumbled under her breath, but began towards a waiting Audrey. She turned back to Brooke, saw her give her a thumbs up and cheeky smile, and chuckled. Despite being pushy, Brooke meant well. Emma loved her for it.

Reaching the table, Emma set the large cup on the napkin and clasped her hands together in front of her. “Sorry it took so long.” She apologized, her heart clenching when Audrey shook her head and smiled.

“It’s no big deal. I understand.” She took a sip of the drink and hummed in approval.

Emma began turning away but stopped mid step. Biting her lip, she eyed Brooke again, who was mouthing for her to ‘do it’ and wiggling her eyebrows. Taking a deep breath, Emma turned back to Audrey, closed her eyes and asked, “So my friend is having a Halloween party tonight. You think you might want to go? With me? Like, not a date, but like, you know, something fun, as a friend thing.” She clamped her mouth shut, hating her nervous rambling.

The brunette just looked up at her, studying her. And god, Emma wanted to die. She wanted to melt down into a puddle and never have to face Audrey again. She wanted to take back asking her, wanted to take back the whole damn thing and—“Yeah, okay.” She finally answered.

Emma’s eyes popped open in surprise. “Wait, really?” She questioned in disbelief.

Audrey nodded, giving her a sincere smile that damn near gave her a heart attack. “Yeah! I love Halloween. Is it a costume party or…?”

The blonde nodded, then shrugged. “Costume or no costume, doesn’t really matter.” Then she grabbed the black pen from her apron and scribbled her number and Brooke’s address on a napkin. “It starts at eight.”

“Great, I’ll be there.”

“See you then.” Emma gave a little wave as she turned and headed back to the front of the café, where Brooke was impatiently waiting for her.

“So?” Brooke asked the moment Emma was behind the counter.

Emma shrugged nonchalantly, trying to not make a big deal out of it. “She’ll be there at eight.”

“Yes!” Brooke exclaimed, hitting Emma on the arm again.

She flinched and rubbed her reddening arm. “Do you have to do that?” Emma asked with narrowed eyes.

Brooke just smiled widely and patted her shoulder as she walked away. Shaking her head, Emma got back to work, counting down the hours until her _date._

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick and cute. Plus we all love Coffee Shop AU's, right?
> 
> Their is titled Hocus Pocus. Read it here.


End file.
